bon voyage
by the orange juice
Summary: Dans cette histoire, je vais vous raconter le récit de personnes réel de notre monde qui ont pu devenir des pirates célèbres. Multi oc's, peut-etre de la romance, rating T pour quelques vulgarités.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens voici ma première fanfic sur se forum.

En faite, j'ai publié cette fic avec des oc's qui existe VRAIMENT (et je suis dedans) donc je vais vous laisser profiter de cette histoire.

PS:dans certain chapitre, je mettrai a la fin, des commentaires IMPORTANT lisez les biens.

Bon voyage

chapitre 1:Prologue

pov externe:le monde de one piece

Le one piece, trésor dont tous les pirates reves et espèrent trouver un jour pour ainsi devenir le prochain roi des pirates.

En se moments meme, le pirate monkey. fais des ravages dans le monde de la piraterie pour le réaliser.

Mais regardons ailleurs pour l'instant, observons un autre groupe de pirates qui risque fort de faire des ravages sur les mers eux aussi.

_

Pov externe:monde normal,collége Jean-mermoz.

La sonnerie du batiment scolaire venait de retentir laissent les élèves sortir dehors a leurs occupations quotidiennes.D'ailleurs un groupe de six personnes,

3 garçons et 3 filles commençait déjà a se raconter leurs journées.L'un des garçons s'en alla laissent le groupe a leurs discussion.

Pov fille n'1 :

moi:C'était cool le club aujourd'hui, hein Emma!

Mon amie releva la tete vers moi en souriant.

Emma :C'est vrai, mais s'est dommage qu'il est du enlevé des mangas du concours.

moi:clair.

Au faite je nous est pas présenter, je suis anaelle, je viens d'avoir 14 ans,je suis grande de taille (1m70 quand meme), j'ai de long cheveux chatains clairs attaché en queue de cheval et je porte de fines lunettes carrées.

Emma a aussi 14 ans, elle a également de long cheveux chatains clairs, mais légèrement plus foncées que les miens et sont détachés, elle ne porte pas de lunettes.

?:Au moins sa vous en fait moins a lire.

?:C'est vrai.

Les 2 personnes qui viennent de nous parler sont alexis et céline des potes a nous.

Alexis est un garçons de petite taille, aux cheveux noirs coupée court.Céline est une fille légèrement plus grandes avec des cheveux mi-long mi-court blond-chatains et aux visage ont le meme age que nous.

Voici en quelque sorte notre petite bande, mais ce qui nous lie comme amis:se sont les romans et les mangas en particuliers one piece, on en est de grands fans (enfin c'est surtout emma XD)

?:Aye les gars !

La fille et l'autre gars qui viennent vers nous sont émilou et abdel,d'autres amis a nous et eux aussi fans de mangas.

Emilou est grande avec des cheveux bruns , abdel petit, la peaux foncée les cheveux noirs et porte des lunettes comme les miennes.

Voilà mes rares (et seules) amis dans le collége.

Nous discutons souvent sur les mangas, s'est en faite notre sujet principale de discussion

pov externe :

Le groupe marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand ils entendirent un drole de ils entendirent emma crier.

Tous le monde:Emma !

Le groupe regarda avec stupeur un grand trous bleus qui avait emporter leurs amis si sans crier gare, et s'en pouvoir faire un seule geste, le trou s'avança vers la troupe et les emporta avec lui.

La dernier chose que l'on put voir fut le bras tendus d'anaelle cherchant désesperement de l'aide.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic:Bon voyage

Rebonjour les gens voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ;)

Chapitre 2 : Atterrissage forcées ou comment se retrouvé dans un monde qu'on a toujours voulue visiter.

Pov externe, sur un bateau en pleine mers:

Le groupe se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, a plusieurs lieu de leur monde.

Ils ne se doutes encore des surprises qui les attendes.

Pov anaelle :

Putain sa fait un mal de chien, j'ai un gros poids sur mon dos.

Moi:que celui ou celle qui se trouve sur mon dos veuille bien DESCENDRE !

?:désolé.

Cette voix...c'est celle de...

moi:EMMA T'EST DE RETOUR, m'écriai-je en me retournant, la faisant ainsi basculer comme une conne.

Emma:Aie !

moi:C'est pas grave j'ai rien sentie:p.

?:vous êtes enfin réveillez, pas trop tôt entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais face a autres...

moi:TOUS LE MONgrfgeggf !

Emilou:ne crie pas, me dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur MA BOUCHE # % ! (moi pas contente =.=#), on est pas tous seuls.

Alexis:En plus, on sait pas où on est.

Moi : Et Abdel, Céline,ils sont passés où murmurai-je perdue.

?:On est derrière toi du con !

moi:Ah ouais, je vous avais pas est où la ?

Alexis:c'est se qu'on voudrait savoir figure toi#.

Moi : je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faaaiiimmm dis-je plaintive.

Emma:moi pareil. M'imita emma.

Abdel:c'est VRAIMENT pas le moment de penser a sa !

2 secondes après, son estomac gargouilla fortement,il baissa alors la tête gênés.

Emma:Bien fait.

Moi : HAHAHA !

abdel : rho sa va hein.

?: HE t'a entendu ça ?

?:Ouais ça venait d'en bas!On va allait voir c'qui se passe !

moi:Je crois qu'on est repérer.

Alexis:NAN TU CROIS#!

Céline:Allons nous dans ce débarra .

Pov externe :

Le groupe alla se cacher et furent frapper de stupeur en découvrant ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur...

tous le débarra était rempli d'armes en tout genre et juste a coté était disposé dans un coffre ouvert 6 fruit aux motifs étranges.

Anaelle : J'y crois pas se sont...

Emma:...DES FRUITS DU DEMONS !

abdel:mais ferme la putain!

Emma:ferme là toi même payous !

anaelle:attendez sa veut dire qu'on est DANS LE MONDE DE ONE PIECE?!

Emma : O MON DIEU !

alexis:olala putain

emilou s'avanca alors vers leurs découvertes et les cacha dans son sac qu'elle porter toujours sur elle.

Anaelle:qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Emilou:ça se vois pas je les caches pour plus tard .

Alexis :on ferait peut-être mieux de les manger maintenant ,non...

Céline :...c'est clair que se serait moins risquer …

abdel : ouais maaaiiiss eeeuuuuh...

Emma:moi en tout cas j'en mange un.

Elle s'avanca alors pour en prendre un.

Emma:je vais prendre...celui là!Il ressemble a celui d'ace.

Effectivement il était semblable aux sien, sauf que celui ci était bleu comme l'océan.

Alexis:Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris...

céline:ouais...

Emma : attention ! 1...2...3 !

Sans plus attendre elle englouti le fruit.

Emilou:..alors ...tu te sens...

Emma réfléchit un court instant puis fit une tête de dettéré .

Emma:c'est dégueulase...

tous:on s'en douté pauv'e cruche.

?:vite le bruit viens de par-la !

?:allons y!

émilou:vite on se décide on les manges ou pas !

Les personnes présentes hésitèrent quelques instant avant leurs verdict...

Les poursuivant en défonçant surpris 6 dont 5 qui manger des fruits étranges.

COMMENTAIRE :

Les prochains seront constituer de plusieurs pov des personnages et parlera surtout de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

review?


	3. Chapter 3

FANFIC BON VOYAGE

Chapitre 3:Première observation des pouvoirs ou discussions avec un gros nul.

POV externe la cale du navire :

?:C'est sales gosse sont en train de bouffer les fruits !

?:Le capitaine va être furax !

?:On a qu'a les lui amené.Il s'occupera d'eux...HE VOUS TOUS, VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR NOUS...

Anaëlle:POUAH CA A GOUT DE MERDE !

Les autres(sauf Emma):on avait compris=.='

Emma:j'vous avais prévenus.

?:EH NOUS IGNOREZ PAS !

Emma:pardon vous disiez :3

Anaëlle : T'excuse pas !

?:bon ça suffit vous venez avec nous !

Emilou : et si on refuse...

?:on vous tues.

Abel et Alexis:d'accord

Anaëlle:trouillard! O3O#

Quelques minutes plus tard a l'extérieur:

POV Anaëlle :

Bon je vous explique la situation, nous somme sur le pont du navire devant un capitaine suuuper en colère (comme dirait franky).

Note a moi-même: je trouve qu'il ressemble aux capitaine de l'île de l'horloge (j'ai oublier son nom).

Capitaine?:alors comme ça vous monter sans permission sur mon navire...

moi:heu on est arriver la par hasard...

Capitaine?:...MAIS EN PLUS VOUS OSES MANGER NOS TRESOR LES PLUS RECHERCHE QU'ON A EU LE PLUS DE MAL A TROUVER !

visiblement il a pas l'air content...

Emilou:si je puis me permettre...vous êtes qui au juste ?

Capitaine?:vous ne me savait pas qui je suis?

Alexis:bah non sinon on vous le demanderait pas.

Capitaine ? Sachez jeunes gens que je suis le grand Barbe rousse (nda:j'avais pas d'inspi pardon) primer a 60 000 000 M de Berry.

Abdel :(pssst)on lui dit qu'on ne le connaît pas.

Céline: vaut mieux pas.

Tiens c'est bizarre, barbe rousse me lance de drôle de regard...

Barbe rousse (tenant une rose):bonjour jolie demoiselle on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer quelque part (drague de nulle XD)

MAIL IL EST MALADE SE MEC !

moi:au secours un pédophile !

Barbe rousse:comment ça ?

moi:J'ai que 14 ans moi !

Barbe rousse:a vous voir on dirait pas...

C'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien...on a l'air plus vieux d'un coup.

Je décidais de me tourné vers notre miss science(se ne seras pas Emma c'est sur ;P)

Émilou : on y discutera plus tard car la on est un peu occupé.

Barbe rousse :Bon on va discuter sérieusement : soit vous vous joignez a moi et mettait vos futur pouvoir a notre service soit ...

émilou:...soit quoi ?

Barbe rousse : on vous tuera.

tous le monde :...

barbe rousse:alors votre réponse.

tous le monde:PAS QUESTION DE COOPEREE AVEC UN GROS NUL.

(on est les roi incarnée de la délicatesse XD)

quelques minutes plus tard :

Vous allez pas le croire, vu que nous avons refusés, il a décider de nous passer par dessus bord (très original).

Je suis a coté d'Emma sur le bord de la planche, les hommes derrière nous se prépares a nous poussés dans l'eau.

Moi : bon ben c'est la fin...

Emma:NNNOOONNN ! j'ai pas eu le temps de rencontrer ace

Barbe rousse:ALLEZ Y

Je sentis le vide sous mes pieds,je ferma les yeux, me préparant aux choc...

...qui ne vint pas.

Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir se qu'il se passe et je me vis avec stupeur flottait au dessus du vide, des griffes aux bout des doigt.

Mon nez plus long que d'habitude (ussop transformation XD)me fit un peu louché, je me rendis compte que c'était devenu une sorte de bec crochu

Moi:Que ?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour découvrir 2 grandes ailes d'oiseaux et un corps semblable a celui d'un cheval.

Barbe rousse:un fruit de type zoan, mythique qui plus est : le fruit du griffon !

Les autres:HEIN?!

?:WHOAAAA TROP COOL TON POUVOIR ANAELLE !

Je baissa les yeux, surprise du cri...

moi : Emma...tu flotte sur l'eau ?!

pov Emma :

un peu plus tôt :

je suis trop déçus je n'ai même pas pus profiter de ce monde...POURQUOI MOI ?! (pleurnicheuse mon amie hein XP)

je suis encore en l'air au dessus de l'eau...bientôt je coulerait au fond de l'océan.

Au revoir ace, on se reverra au paradis...sniff .

…...

Emma : Euh pourquoi y a rien?EH mais je suis entrain de flotter la je rêve pas !?

Il y a une sorte de planche d'eau qui soutient au dessus de la surface...c'est trop cool !

Emma:Attend un peu...

Je lève mon bras droit et MAGIQUE une petite colonne d'eau se forme.

Emma:cool un fruit qui peut contrôler l'eau et c'est l'opposé d'ace. au mon dieu je nage en plein rêve*! Ah mais A QUOI JE PENSE MOI ! Anaëlle tu vas bien ?!

Je ne vois rien a la surface elle a sûrement couler...la pauvre T.T

Une ombre passe aux dessus de moi, je regarde en l'air et c'est ...un griffon !? WTF?!attend un peu... C'EST ANAELLE CA ?!

Emma:WHOAAAA TROP COOL TON POUVOIR ANAELLE !

Anaëlle:Emma mais ...tu flotte sur l'eau ?!

Emma:Ouais le fruit de l'eau un peu comme ace mais totalement inversé, c'est cool hein !

Anaëlle:pas autant que moi !mais dit moi …

Emma :?

Anaëlle:puisqu'on a des super pouvoirs...ça te dirait d'éclater la gueule de cette équipages de nul.

Emma:c'est clair.

L'équipage:Gloups un fruit zoan mythique et un logia de l'eau...on est mal barré.

COMMENTAIRE :

bon promis au prochain chapitre...baston !

review?

*jeu de mot pourri de ma conception


	4. Chapter 4

MISE AU POINT DE L'HISTOIRE :

Et non ce n'est un chapitre.

En raison du manque de reviews dernièrement...j'ai décidé de mettre les chapitres prévus dans l'histoire (sans mettre trop d'indices) pour essayer de vous intéressés.

ARC 1 :Arrivé dans one piece et mise au point de la situation.

Il y aura un vote pour savoir qui est le capitain(e).

Environ chapitres :

ARC 2:Première îles visitées et rencontre incroyable.

Environ 5 chapitres.

ARC 3:''Hors séries''Aventures et combats.

Chapitre non décidés

ARC 4:Voyage dans grandline et ennemis en perspectives.

Idem

ARC 5 :Sabondy et arrivé a marinford.

Pour ce chapitre vous l'aurait sûrement compris, notre équipage va aller a sabondy puis a marinford et a ce moment je ferais un vote pour décider si on doit sauvés ace ou pas,mais il faudra une BONNE raison (interdis de dire que c'est seulement parce qu'il est trop beau pour mourir).

ARC 6:Tragédie!La première défaite de l'équipage dans le nouveau monde.

ARC 6 2°parties:Décision de l'équipage.Séparation douloureuse de 2 ans.

2° partie de l'histoire pas encore finit.


End file.
